Gotas de um Passado em Sangue
by Mica-Chan


Gotas de um Passado em Sangue  
  
By Mica-Chan  
  
  
  
Seria tão fácil, ficar ali apenas sentindo a brisa fria tocando em seu rosto como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se as águas até então paradas não tivessem novamente se turvado.  
  
Dois dias haviam se passado, mas ele ainda podia ouvir o som estridente das espadas se chocando, enxergar a morte naqueles olhos e sentir o gosto metálico do sangue em sua boca. O que teria sido dele se Okubo Toshimichi não tivesse interferido?  
  
Aquela não fora uma luta pela justiça, fora a busca pura e simples da satisfação de sua alma negra, uma parte sua que julgava sepultada. Ele não temia a morte, nenhum espadachim poderia temê-la. Na verdade, convivera no limiar dos portões que o levariam ao outro plano por tantas vezes, que a aceitação da morte para si tornou-se inevitável.  
  
Mas aceitá-la e desejá-la para outro homem eram coisas bastante distintas. E pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos, ele desejara aproximar-se da morte, desafiá-la a vencê-lo.  
  
Perguntou-se mais uma vez qual teria sido o resultado da luta Ele jamais retrocederia. O seu corpo havia novamente se tornado alerta e desejoso por um combate, seus sentidos farejando sangue, as mãos ansiando por sentir o líquido rubro e quente jorrando entre seus dedos a medida que escorreriam da lâmina afiada.  
  
Sim, ele quisera a morte, almejara provocá-la, e sabia que o mesmo sentira Saitou. O adversário nunca se entregaria ou aceitaria um resultado que não fosse provocado pelo fio da espada. Se Kenshin não fosse mais forte, morreria tentando consumir a vida do outro. Entretanto, o mais provável é que acabassem por destruírem a ambos. Nenhum dos dois ficaria satisfeito com qualquer conclusão que não a morte.  
  
Por aqueles instantes voltara a sentir toda a gama de emoções que corriam dentro do Battousai. Não era Kenshin Himura lutando com Saitou naquela dojo. Era o Himura Battousai, o hitokiri que carregaria para sempre dentro de si, e a visão de como seus instintos mais básicos voltaram tão rápido, o assustava. Por quanto tempo conseguiria controlar o desejo pelo sangue que até hoje povoava seus sonhos e atormentava suas noites?  
  
A brisa gelada soprou mais uma vez, agora mais forte, fazendo as pétalas das flores em cachos espalharem-se pelo ar, pousando com sua tonalidade bela e pálida sobre o solo. Estendeu o braço e pegou uma pequena pétala rosada, trazendo-a até o rosto para que pudesse aspirar o seu perfume.  
  
Delicado e feminino, como todo aroma de flor...como fora o perfume dela. Então, sem qualquer sinal que antevisse o seu gesto, desembainhou a Sabakatou e, lançando a pétala ao vento, partiu-a ao meio, permitindo-se observar as duas metades caírem solitárias no chão de terra batida.  
  
Como se a visão lhe provocasse um horror sobrenatural, Kenshin caiu de joelhos, os braços ao lado do corpo, a mão ainda segurando com firmeza a espada desembainhada.  
  
As sensações lhe voltavam uma a uma, provocando ondas de revolta em seu íntimo. A maciez sedosa da espada afiada transpassando um corpo após o outro, o sangue manchando sua mão e marcando-o com um cheiro de morte do qual jamais se livraria, não importando quantos anos passassem.  
  
Seus olhos azuis, fitando as pequenas pétalas dispostas no chão, e caindo continuamente a cada nova lufada do vento, estavam a enxergar uma vida que não mais lhe pertencia, mas que se negava a abandonar seu coração. O zunido provocado pelo deslocamento do ar de uma espada próxima ao seu corpo, quase a lhe arrancar a vida, o metal frio contra metal em estocadas ligeiras, o olhar mortal...tudo sendo ouvido em seu íntimo.  
  
Quando pegara naquela espada para lutar com Saitou, não imaginara reacender dentro de si um desejo tão grande pela morte. Estivera disposto a matar ou morrer, fizera renascer o Battousai, mas não pensara realmente no que esta decisão lhe traria no dia seguinte. Agora tinha menos de uma semana para dar a resposta ao Sr. Okubo, e seu íntimo revolvia-se clamando por sangue a ser derramado por suas mãos.  
  
Sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e estremeceu involuntariamente. O que ele faria agora? Se abrisse as portas mais uma vez, não mais conseguiria fechá-las. Sua sanidade seria roubada, seu presente apagado e toda a dor que mascarava atrás do sorriso doce e gentil sairia reclamando seu lugar de direito.  
  
Tocou os dedos gentilmente no rosto banhado em lágrimas, deslizando-os por sobre a cruz talhada em sua face esquerda. A dor e angústia que cortaram seu peito quase o sufocaram, sua mente involuntariamente retornando há dez anos, os olhos mais uma vez fitando aquele rosto delicado e resoluto que traçara os rumos que sua vida seguiria dali em diante.  
  
Tomoe. Um anjo vingador que entrara em seu caminho e o fizera sentir a vida pela primeira vez. Amara-a com cada parte de seu ser. Entregara a ela não apenas seu coração e corpo, mas também sua sanidade. Ela fora o seu ar, sua água, sua terra e seu fogo. Era ela quem deveria estar ali, sob aquela árvore, sentindo a brisa brincar com sua pele. Mas ele lhe roubara tudo, primeiro o amor, e depois a vida.  
  
Agarrou a espada com as duas mãos, cravando-a na terra firme, e então desabou sobre ela, as lágrimas caindo em gotas sobre as flores pálidas. Nem mesmo todos os anos do mundo seriam capazes de diminuir a dor que dilacerava seu peito e corroía sua alma.  
  
Sua Tomoe, com quem vivera por tantos meses e nunca dissera que amava. Mas ela sabia, não sabia? Assim como ele conhecia o amor que brilhava nos olhos dela, nunca declarado, mas expresso com a própria vida para que ele tivesse a chance de cumprir sua promessa de uma vida sem mortes.  
  
Colocou-se de pé e com agilidade retirou a espada da terra, recolocando-a na bainha. Ele devia isso a ela. Por mais que sua alma clamasse por ouvir mais uma vez o som da lâmina deslizando na carne de outro homem, a dor profunda e eterna em seu coração, que chorava pela pessoa a quem ousara entregar seu amor, estaria sempre a lembrá-lo que prometera não mais matar. Ele não podia devolver a vida à mulher que amava, mas honraria a memória daquela que ainda hoje era capaz de fazer seu espírito arder.  
  
Com um último olhar à árvore em flor que permanecia majestosa sob o vento que trazia à sua mente o odor tão conhecido de sangue, despertando lembranças tão profundas, afastou-se em direção ao dojo, enterrando mais uma vez em seu peito toda a dor e amor de uma vida.  
  
FIM  
  
26/09/01.  
  
  
  
Nota: Esta fic está situada entre os capítulos 55 e 56 do mangá, mas faz referência à sua vida enquanto ainda era Battousai.  
  
Há muito eu queria escrever uma fic com o Kenshin, mas só após assistir os OVAs é que encontrei o clima certo para o meu estilo de escrita. Espero que gostem.  
  
Feedbacks: gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / enya_morgana@bol.com.br 


End file.
